Nagito
"...You've got to take me out for dinner first." Katagiri Nagito was a Support Reaper from Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. He played part in Kawasaki and Shibuya's treaty for that week. He is also a Harrier Reaper in Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance Short, skinny, and fair-skinned, Nagito can usually be seen being... Well, cute. That seems to be his goal in aesthetics, though he tends to lean towards ouji styled clothing. His black hair is dyed light blue, and dark brown eyes covered by dark blue contact lenses. He makes sure to keep the freckles on his cheeks covered with some light BB cream at all times. He likes to cross dress often, and owns an impressive collection of dresses, wigs, and high heels. Personality Nagito is an outwardly cheerful individual, but with a catch. He is often known to be manipulative and sadistic, as he enjoys sticking his nose into things that aren't his business and aggravating an unnecessary amount of people. Though he was once a rather shy child, years in Kawasaki as a Harrier Reaper has left him devoid of most of his empathy. He doesn't think about the future and lives in the present, choosing to bury away most of his negative emotions or even worse, twisting them to his own convenience. He is completely aware that he does this, and prefers to keep it that way, as he cannot cope with the massive amount of guilt that comes with the atrocities he has committed. Because of this, he's really good at keeping his emotions in check; he rarely gets truly angry or sad but when something unexpected happens, he's more likely to snap under pressure. Nagito has the tendency to call most people he meets by a nickname. He usually sticks firmly to these nicknames, unless somebody has requested otherwise and he likes them enough to comply. blah i was gonna add more but lmao History Warning - swearing, crude language, mentions of not nice things Before Death Nagito was the heir to a large business company. The CEO, his father, was an average man who had risen up from his blue collar status by sheer effort and determination. Because of this, Nagito grew up to be a rather modest boy, if not a little shy. Most of Nagito's childhood went smoothly, although many of his teachers noted that he didn't have a lot of friends and spent lunch time alone, or studying. Though Nagito didn't quite particularly enjoy studying, it was a necessary chore-- for he was expected to work under his father when he was of age, and later, to take over his position. Nagito often spent his time in elementary school alone, because he was shy. He spent much of middle school being teased, though it was never to the extent of bullying. In high school, studying for exams completely took over his life, pushing him to his limits. Homelife was also stressful for Nagito, as his father was a very strict and methodical individual. His mother, though Nagito adored her, spent much of her time fluttering out and about. When he wasn't busy studying he spent his time reading children't story books, daydreaming, and trying on his mother's many dresses, something he always felt too embarrassed to admit. Nagito's death came about in an unusual manner--- If anything, it was careless. With the pressure of school having gotten to him, he had decided to skip class and go exploring around the town. On his way up a flight of stairs he had been deep in his thoughts, and missed a step. It was an unlucky fall, and Nagito had died from hitting his head the wrong way while going down. Week ?? Nagito played his game in Kawasaki. The entry fee, something that Nagito worked hard to improve, turned out to be his resilience to stressful situations. Suddenly thrust into a world where he was dead and on the verge of being erased, he quickly lost all composure; the pillars of support he had built for himself no longer there to stabilize him. His game had so many Players that were in such bad emotional condition, that it wasn't unusual to see them fight each other. On the sixth day of the game, Nagito had snapped. Taking the advice from one of the Reapers, he shut his partner up and went about town erasing all Players who were in his way. By day 7, him and his partner were the only pair left. With his entry fee back to him, the things he had done during the week had slowly come back to him as something awful. However, he was numb from his experiences and when given the choice, decided to remain as a Reaper in Kawasaki. Kawasaki Dayz Nagito's life as a Reaper started him out as responsible as he had been when alive. He had some hopes that he could move on from his game week and make himself a new home in the UG. However, after about a year of service he no longer cared. Kawasaki was too destructive for him to keep any peace of mind, and he soon turned to destructive habits to get himself away. He started doing a lot of the things he could only dream or read about doing, quickly getting addicted to the feeling of freedom that he didn't have before. By the end of his second year in Kawasaki, he had completely changed from who he used to be before; he no longer read storybooks and day dreamed. Instead, he spent his time flipping through style magazines, making his daydreams into a certain reality, and buying as many cute clothes, including dresses, as he wanted. Erasing Players also became a comfort for him, as it only solidified the feeling that he was in control of his own life. In his third year, he met Jean Duvert and got acquainted with Haruki. Considering them as friends, he was quite disappointed when Jean abruptly left for Shibuya. So when he got offered the exchange transfer with Shibuya, he eagerly pushed himself into the picture. Week 12 He was basically a huge bitch, blah blah blah. At this point he kept on saying that the Players he erased en masse deserved it because they were weak and he was stronger. Got brainwashed, and was snapped out of it with the realization that that's fuckin bullshit bruv, and that he had definitely erased legitimate human beings for not very legitimate reasons. Cried a lot (he deserved it). Also fucked Malcolm who was sort of dating Miyu, then Miyu was erased so. Fucking awkward. More important things probably happened? But mun likes to not remember Post Week 12, Pre Week 13 Got a job at Taboo, started living with Malcolm. They almost dated but Nagito and Malcolm respectively were kinda messed up man. Jean told him he should get his application in if he wants to be a Reaper for Week 13, he did and became harrier. Learned that Harriers in Shibuya didn't actually handle things like Kawasaki, was overheard by Grizz, and he yelled at Nagito and threatened him. Nagito didn't like Grizz's favouritism and threatened to erase his fave players, which almost got him erased. And also made like a whole bunch of Reapers pretty mad at him. Week 13 Ah. He spent this game week mostly terrified of what could happen to him since at this point he was like 'Shibuya doesn't give a fuck about Reapers" etc. Also struggling with getting to know Players, and the morality of erasures and how to go about them. Made a few Player friends, most of which were erased. Kind of sad face @ that. Made a bunch of Reaper friends, watched said Reaper friends make bad life decisions, made some bad life decisions himself. Ended the week with the vague feeling that he was a pretty shitty person and that he couldn't really help his friends. Relationships Jean Duvert Nagito has a soft spot for Jean, something that can't quite be compared to anything he has with anybody else. When he came to Shibuya Jean was the only person he knew other than Haruki. Due to Jean having transferred to Shibuya before them, he had changed immensely and Nagito couldn't understand why. Though their relationship is better now, Nagito still feels a bit of distance with Jean, and from time to time, wishes they could be back to how they were before. (When Nagito thought they were close. That feeling was not reciprocated by Jean, however.) In the present, Jean proves to be the only person that truly knows where he's coming from, and Nagito finds some comfort in that. It also helps that he doesn't let Nagito's microaggressions go so easily. He also bring down the cold hard truth @ Jean and sometimes comforts him. lol wink Kei Nagito is rather close to Shibuya's current Composer, as they see eye to eye on the finer points of relationships. Nagito's brash and childish attitude tends to rub Kei the wrong way at times, and Nagito is sometimes offput by Kei's authority -- or the way he sometimes holds it above Nagito's head. They fight pretty often, though that doesn't mean that Nagito isn't stupidly fond of the composer. They fuck Takumi (Takumin) Takumi is one of the only people that willingly and generously gives Nagito hugs. They didn't get along in the beginning, but now seem to have a strange affection for each other that could only stem from how freakin weird the two of them are. Will edit this later, probably. Nora (Noracchi) Nora is Nagito's boss, and a fellow Reaper at Taboo Sweets. Nagito met her after week 12, having been introduced through Malcolm. They started off shaky, and mostly were acquaintances until the beginning of week 13, where they were both working--- Nora as Support, and Nagito as Harrier. Surprisingly enough, both of their inability to socialize brought them together, and ended up with them forming a surprisingly sturdy relationship. They're chill bros. Malcolm (Mal) Malcolm was a fellow Support Reaper with Nagito during week 12. Because of Malcolm's hesitant attitude towards him, Nagito took an immediate liking to Malcolm. He shared a bed with the Reaper in the end, causing Malcolm to be unfaithful to his romantic love interest at the time, Miyu. At the end of the week, Miyu was erased, and though Nagito and Malcolm both moved in together, romance did not bloom. They're still bros tho. will prbs edit this later but imi fuckin sleepy you hear, also they fucked Hawk - cool friend who pets him Haruki - they fucked too Rei - cute friend who is a bit of a handful but adorable Toyo (Fuu-chan, Toyo-chan, Toyo-kun) I am not anywhere near elogant enough to summarize this but oh boy they are so cute. Cute friends. He will even play Palace Souls with this kid Eliot - They are kind of in love for lack of better term and Nagito is a little bit embarrassed by it (in a good way) Trivia *Nagito does not breathe, eat, or sleep out of necessity, though he has started doing that more now that he's in Shibuya. *His pain tolerance is unexpectedly high. *While he works at Taboo during the day, he has a suspicious night job. *He is strangely fond of bad jokes. They can make him laugh out of the blue. Gallery wTUtiSa.png|Nagi and Jean by @spacelynvader (TwitteR) 0etpwiN.jpg|Purikura with Kami. By Del! Commisssion bonus.jpg nagito by emi.png|The drawing that Takumi totally /didn't/ draw for Nagi. (by Emi!) Commission.jpg|by Project Tiger f428221910c6aba4e7401c467abe0433.png|Nagito, by http://professor-bunbun.tumblr.com/ Category:Reapers Category:Week 12 Category:Week 13 Category:Week 15 Category:Officer Reaper Category:Active Reaper